Lelouch Stands Again
by Killer Eyes
Summary: SPOILER The series we call Code Geass ended long ago, our protagonist dead. A twist of fate has brought him back, not that he's to happy about it. Will he be able to remain hidden in his new immortal life or will the world need Lelouch once again?


**Code Geass:**

**Lelouch stands again**

Author's Note:

After the last episode of Code Geass my senses were in shock. LelouchVi Britannia had died and a part of my heart with him. I am not a fan girl, and in fact didn't like him too much up until he died. It was the act of giving up absolutely everything, his reputation, his friends, his family, his life, it all just pulled on my heartstrings so much. Everything about the show was perfect. Everything that happened, happened so that this final event could occur, and I love series that do that, but it was different this time. I couldn't let it go. I wanted him back. I wanted more. I wanted them to keep this as the climax but somehow worm him back in, just for a little bit… but there was no chance…

Thus this fan fic came into my mind. Lelouch stands again. I would have the series exist just as intended but have lulu raise from the dead, I made a reason for why it's possible and got right down to work on what your about to read.

And a bit of a warning. It's a little… gross at first, but getting out of a coffin is hard.

This is currently in first person... but I'm not sure how good I am at this POV so if you reviewers would prefer me to continue in regular narrator style writeing... then please chime up.

~Enjoy~

**Chapter one:**

**Out of the dark and into the fire**

I felt so hurt, so tired. Pain jumped with my every move. My lungs felt as if they had imploded and I gasped for breath relentlessly, finding no relief. 'Where am I' I thought, feeling around the pitch black as best I could. But my arms didn't want to move. A thin layer of cushion atop something hard and flat was beneath me and close to my shoulders on both sides, and moisture that smelled like air freshener gone putrid with age and bacteria was soaked into random parts of the fabric.

My head pounded and I desperately wanted a glass of water about the size of an ocean. My lungs ached so badly. I coughed and gasped but nothing helped the strange pain.

Suddenly it hit me. How was I feeling anything? I… died…

Suzaku stabbed me through the stomach, the pain was absolutely clear once I thought about it. I remembered dying; the horrible sting of acids crawling through my system from the wound, the sight of my sister shocked and confused and… sad? Of course she saw through my deception, she knows me more then anyone…

But the matter at hand was unsolved by these memories. How was I here now?

I lifted my arm above me, slowing finding my strength, only to meet a smooth cold surface no more then two inches away from my nose. 'Glass?' I thought, trying to process everything in a mind distracted with pain, 'Am I in… a coffin…'

I had died, so it was logical that I would be put into a coffin. Though logic doesn't explain why the dead come back to the world of the living. 'Maybe I'm not alive?' I thought, 'Perhaps this is the hell I charged forward into…'

My mind wouldn't let me accept this answer, but I couldn't think of anything better, not under these conditions. I had to get out.

The side seemed best, because at my weakened state it would be impossible for me to fight the pressure of sheet after sheet of dirt and rocks to open the lid. I ripped away the cloth and cotton-like stuffing easily enough but the next layer was wood.

I couldn't penetrate it, so I slowly ripped away the rest of the wall's coating. Luckily I found what I needed, a nice big crack, how it had gotten there would remain a mystery but at least it was there.

It took hours to chip away the 2 inch opening so a human could get through but I did it. My mind wasn't at its normal level, I would normally make a plan, or figure things out while doing mindless work like that but my brain just wasn't processing correctly.

The hole now took over most of the wall, giving me plenty of room to stuff dirt inside and get out. I began to shovel out a path to the world above with my hands, being too weak to attempt the more strategically smart endeavor of trying to surface away from what would be my tombstone.

This all felt so weird and illogical, but after all the strange experiences I've had with Geass, coming back to life had to be possible. 'Is it connected to Geass?' I wondered, but decided to put off any deductions until I had escaped this prison.

I don't know exactly how long it took. Hours? Days? Weeks? But that feeling of grass roots on my battered bloody hands was the happiest moment I can ever remember.

I pushed through, feeling the wind fly in as if it existed only to help me right then. I love air. I coughed and hacked dirt out of my healing lungs as I pulled my beaten body out of the soil. 'That had to be it' I thought, feeling the effects of oxygen to the brain 'There'd be no air in a coffin so my lungs must have collapsed.'

I lay there in the cool grass for a moment, wishing it had dew so I could get a drink without moving. I looked around the world I had returned to.

It was nighttime, a crescent moon providing more then enough light to make someone coming from pure darkness think it was mid day. The landscape was clear.

My assumption was correct.

I was resting in a graveyard.

I turned my head and found just what you'd expect. A bulky, regal designed stone overgrown with ivy and moss. I could just barely make out the name. "_99__th__ king of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia_." A date was totally hidden by the overgrowth but no other words were marked.

I felt like crying, and the only reason I didn't was probably because of the lack of water in my system. I felt a deep dark sadness in the pit of my being, not because I had died… but because I had returned.

'I betrayed the promise I made to Suzaku. I'm endangering Nunnally's new world' regret filled my soul now that my mind was strong enough to realize it, 'I should have just stayed down there, let my body rot and turn to dust for everything I had done.'

My whole plan for fixing the world ended with me dying. I could bear the worlds sin, all it's hate, but only in death. Everything was ruined.

No one was around to discover me as I writhed in my own self-loathing. The worst thing was that I now realized why I hadn't died without air when I was in the coffin. I was immortal. C.C. had gained immortality and so I must have too. Perhaps my Geass had grown strong enough to allow it; maybe that's even why I was brought back.

But whatever the circumstances, I didn't want it. I wanted to die.

I lay there, calming down, for a few minutes, feeling the wind caress my mud coated hair and suite. This was what was happening, and I just had to deal with it.

I slowly got up, unbalanced at first but gaining confidence by the simple act of walking. I didn't know what graveyard this was. It wasn't the family-resting place back in Britannia, not that I deserved the honor of resting eternally with my family… I had been the one who put several of them there in the first place…

The land was long and flat, surrounded by nothing but trees on three sides and a road at the remainder. Beyond that was more forest, and I decided to take a path that was going in the direction across from the road, leading out to unknown wilderness.

Now my mid began to work. The scattering bats among evergreen trees didn't disturb my thoughts as I trekked out along the little dirt path, 'I don't need to be anybody anymore,' I decided, 'I can just find a job and live out my days as a no one so I don't upset things. I'll need to find a new identity, change my appearance, find somewhere to work and live…' My plans made everything feel more under control, but a nagging desire hid underneath.

A sound as perfect as they come met my ears. "Water." I whispered, feeling how the dryness of my lips made talking painful. I ran to the source of the noise and was overcome with joy at the sight of a river.

The amount of bacteria and microscopic organisms living in that water didn't matter to me one bit as I dunked my whole head in and soaked up a good long drink. I love water. After swallowing half the stream, I pulled myself out of the cool refreshing liquid and wiped my face, just to remember that the rest of me was so filthy all I was doing was putting mud on my cheeks.

I jumped, fully clothed, into the water. It felt so wonderful, though maybe not the most intelligent plan of action. I released the black jacket and purple tie they had dressed me in for the eternal death that didn't happen and placed them on the bank. The white undershirt wasn't too dirty, but was soaked through, along with my black pants. My shoes must have been lost when I was digging out of the grave but I pulled off my socks and just stood in the water, enjoying the feel of the river's movement.

I got out of the water with a sigh of satisfaction. I rung out my hair and clothes, but now I realized just how long I must have been gone. My hair, previously at a reasonable length for a guy, was now resting at the middle of my back.

I pulled dripping lochs behind my ears and tried to remember that I wasn't happy to be alive.

I put on the soggy jacket but tossed the tie and socks into the stream to let nature cover my tracks. I walked beside the river now, watching ahead intently as to notice any buildings as soon as they spring up.

It didn't take to long for me to reach what seemed to be a small shop area outside Tokyo. I could now tell I was in Japan even though I don't think I'd ever been to this exact place before. Some lights flashed, with letters creating unintended messages of nonsense but for the most part it was dark and still.

I walked along the curb, moving onto the full sidewalk only when something came to block my way. The streets were lit with dim yellow light for just the parked cars and me. 'Maybe I should take it…' I pondered, passing a motorcycle, '….no. This time I'll try things the right way.'

When I finally saw some people a nervousness, that I didn't even understand, overcame me. It was a couple, mid twenties, Britannian. The man was rather short but bulky, with blue-purple hair in a buzz cut that didn't hide his receding hairline at all. The women had straight red hair that reminded me of Kallen's when she was at school… I never understood why she felt she couldn't spike it up all the time, it looked better that way and people are so gullible that they still would have believed she was as sickly as she pretended to be.

I didn't say a word, but the women chirped out, in an obviously drunk way "aww, look at the poor kid." They were in formal attire, black tux for the man and silver cocktail dress for the woman, so they must have been returning from a party.

I didn't know how to respond but luckily I didn't have to just yet.

"You a runaway er somethin'?" the man asked as he stopped walking, officially starting a conversation, "I ranaway once, best year of my life. You got any money? No fun without monehh."

"I'm fine," I answered, wishing they didn't take up the whole sidewalk.

"ahaha, hahaha, ha, you are broke," He said, still slurring his words, "But, I'll tell you what, I'm suchanice guy, I'm gonna help you out. Here's ten thousand yen, should last you a bit. Noa go get urself some clothes."

I gazed at the cash longingly and slowly reached out to grasp it, half thinking the drunk would pull it away and say he was just kidding. I took it and held on tight, thanking whatever forces out there that had caused me to happen across this stranger.

"I can't thank you enough." I replied, wishing to dash to the nearest place selling food and devour the buildings contents.

"Oh your so generous…" The Kallen-haired woman said stroking the man's arm, "I'm so glad to have found you." The two of them became absorbed in one another, allowing me to slip away and make a run for the nearest 24hour ramen stand.

I was so focused on my task that the next few minutes were a blur. I demanded a large bowl of ramen, accepting whatever flavor they decided to bring me and paying without any care as to the total price or change I received. They honestly could have taken it all and I wouldn't have noticed at that point.

I love food. The warm liquid and vivid flavors shook off the rest of my mental handicap sustained from my dirt nap and let me clearly finalize my plans.

I would need to go and get new clothes while conserving my precious money supply. Then I would need to gain a new identity; keeping the name Lelouch wasn't much of an option now…

I also decided to make sure to take time to see what had happened while I was gone. I so desperately wanted to see Nunnally's face again, to hear her voice, but I would need to restrain myself… we could never meet again, I couldn't bear causing her trouble after all I've already put her through. We must live separate lives forever more.

End of chapter one

Note: I'm sorry if Lelouch acted a bit… of out character… this was supposed to be how he might behave under stressful physical and mental conditions and the whole situation makes you question how he would act… If you notice his thoughts are supposed to be getting more and more normal for Lelouch as he gets necessities, air, water, food… because your brain shouldn't work at all after such a long time without them so I wanted it to have an apparent effect… I just thought it might have come off weirdly… and if you think all the random little tidbits of luck were odd… that'll be addressed too (I'm VERY self conscious about my stories… I need them to be perfect .) And of course exact reasons for his return will come later as well, but you know your glad he's back… and now you can call him a zombie!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! Just saying weather you liked it or not is great but anything more thorough is utterly loved, even criticism as long as it's backed with reasons. And I know I have bad grammar, sorry, I'm working on it, if it really bug you enough to say something try giving me specific examples because no amount of proofreading seems to fix everything. (THIS EXCLUDES MEH NOTES)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEw~


End file.
